Tobey takes over the world
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Oh my gosh! Tobey ends up taking over the world? Will Wordgirl save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Wow! Story number 5 I'm on a roll!

Also I own nothing! This one I thought would be awesome if it could be an episode, but it's rated "T." So here's story 5.

Tobey takes over the world

One day Dr. Two Brains was making his new invention when Wordgirl came in and said, "Stop right there Dr. Two brains!" Dr. Two brains turned around and said, "Why Wordgirl what a surprise and get her boys!" Wordgirl did a pretend yawn and said, "Are we done here?" Dr. Two brains shouted, "NO FAIR I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EXPLAIN MY EVIL PLAN!" Wordgirl sighed and said, "Fine. What's "your evil plan"?" Dr. two brains said, "Well not that it matters, but I invented a portal to parallel universe maybe the new universe that has more cheese than ours." Wordgirl gave him a funny look and said, "Are you serious? Why would you think that? I mean really. You what I'm going in there!" Dr. two brains smiled and said, "Okay go ahead I'm tied up so I'm not going anywhere." Wordgirl went into the portal and accidentally left Huggy. Suddenly the portal vanished. Dr. Two brains shouted, "NOW!" They broke out of the ropes and then they grabbed Huggy and tied him up. Suddenly 40 year old Tobey came in Dr. two brain's lair and gave an evil smile and said, "Nice job Dr. two brains here's your payment of that cheese wheel you wanted." The henchmen pulled the cheese wheel in. "Thank you Tobey." Huggy was tied up confused Tobey smiled as he walked toward Huggy and said, "I see your confused let me explain 30 years from now Wordgirl becomes my wife, but I decided I didn't want that anymore so I went to Dr. two brains lair and I stole his time travel watch and came to this time zone and got Dr. Two brains to make a portal to the darkness of space, but she'll get back in about 30 years from today, but by then I would have already conquered the world, because no Wordgirl equals villains will we rule the world and there's nothing you can do to about it now if you'll excuse me it's time for phase two. MWAHAHAHA!" He quickly set his watch and he vanished

Huggy gulped.

Oh no! What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2 and again I own nothing.

The rest of Tobey's plan

After Tobey vanished he went to his own house and he knocked on the door and his 10 year old self answered the door, because his mom was on business. 10 year old Tobey gave his future self a weird look and said, "What do you want?" "I need you to go and say this to everyone at city hall." Tobey skimmed the paper said, "Why?" He future self said, "Just trust me." Tobey just shrugged and said, "Oh well if you can't trust yourself than who can you trust? Alright I'll do it." "Excellent! Heh heh heh! Uh… I mean great." He adjusted his watch and said, "See you in thirty years." Then he vanished again. 10 year Tobey just stood there. He thought well I guess I might as well do what my future me said. He snapped his fingers and a robot appeared waiting for him to say a command. He said, "Robot take me to city hall now!" The robot quickly picked up Tobey and toke him to city hall. The mayor was announcing about city hall having a set of new lights, but Tobey shoved the mayor and stood on the stage and he then snatched the microphone and read the paper his future himself gave him he said, "{Ahem!} attention everyone! I have an announcement. I have sentenced Wordgirl to the darkness of space. So hand over the city now or my robot army will destroy you all!" The mayor panicked and said, "Okay! Okay! You win be mayor see I care! I'm out of here!" He immediately called a cab and left city. All the citizens panicked and then Tobey read the rest of the paper. He said, "As Mayor my first order of business is to set all the villains free from jail and then let go on their crime sprees and if you try to stop them… well lets just say my robots will take good care of you." He pointed to his robots and they looked at everyone and showed their fists. Tobey said, "Now do I have any questions?" Everyone shook their heads in terror. Tobey gave a smirk and said, "That is all." He went into the mayor's office and sat in his chair and he gave an evil smile and said, "This is going to be great MWAHAHAHA!"

Oh dear. Has Tobey finally done it?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone here's chapter 3 again I own nothing.

Will Wordgirl save the citizens?

30 years later Wordgirl was still in the darkness of space. Suddenly a portal opened up and she was back in the fair city, but it looked very different then it did 30 years earlier. Everything was dark and gloomy and there were huge statutes of Tobey everywhere. Wordgirl was shocked by this she also realized she was now 40 years old, but she could barely walk, because of having no water or no food. Now normally if you were human you'd be dead by now, but, because Wordgirl was actually an alien she could survive this, but just barely. So Wordgirl was limping around to look for some food. When suddenly she found a palace. She thought Hmmm… A palace there's probably a lot of food in there. Little did she know it was Tobey's palace. She decided to be polite and knocked on the palace door. One of Tobey's security camera caught her knocking on the door suddenly Tobey's alarm went off and Tobey burst through his palace door angry and yelled, "WHAT?" He took a quick look at Wordgirl and politely said, "Oh Wordgirl you finally came back come in come in. Welcome to my palace make yourself at home." Wordgirl thought if this is Tobey's palace I sure he'll still spoil me like he did when we were kids. She said, "Uh… Tobey." Tobey looked at her and replied, "Yes?" Wordgirl said, "Uh….Could I have a drink and something to eat?" She was a little nervous, because she knew since she was very weak she couldn't betray Tobey, because if she did he could easily kill her she also thought if he still loved her he probably wouldn't do that would he? She decided to stay in the palace until she could find a way to get everything to the way it was. Tobey replied, "Sure thing Wordgirl." Then he yelled, "SERVANT!" Chuck the evil sandwich making guy came in and said, "Y-Y-Yes sir?" He replied, "Get a sandwich for Wordgirl and some lemonade for her also….NOW!" Chuck immediately ran to the kitchen and came and handed Wordgirl a sandwich and some lemonade. Tobey looked a Chuck and frowned he said, "Why are you still standing there? Go back into the kitchen until I want something else…NOW!" Chuck ran back into the kitchen. Tobey sat in a chair and sighed. Wordgirl finished her meal and she decided maybe she could smooth talk him so she could figure out how to stop this. She got up and massaged his shoulders and started flirting with him. She put her head on his neck and said, "Your so irresistible Tobey." Tobey was very suspicious he said, "What do you want?" She knew he was on to her so she tried to out smart him. "Nothing sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "I was just wondering how you were able to take over the world for 30 years." She kissed his lips. "Well, if you must know my sweet I basically used time travel." Wordgirl was thinking it's working I'm getting info out of him. She said, "How did you use time travel Sweet heart?" Tobey knew what she trying to do so he replied, "That my dear is my little secret." Wordgirl thought Darn it! Then she thought of something else to say she said, "Why would you keep secrets from me?" He thought nice try He said, "I actually haven't told anyone except Huggy, but since that was 30 years ago I doubt he remembers." Wordgirl said, "Uh….Where is Huggy Pookie?" Tobey replied, "He should be down stairs." Wordgirl said, "Thank you sweetie" she kissed his lips and went down stairs. She walked down the steps and found him in his bed taking a nap. Wordgirl yelled, "WAKE UP!" Huggy's eyes adjusted and realized that Wordgirl had woken him up. He was happy to finally be able to see her again so he hugged her. Wordgirl replied, "Aw I missed you too, but Huggy I need to ask you something. Tobey said he used time travel to get to be the person he is now, but he didn't say how he used time travel. Do you remember how he traveled through time?" Huggy nodded He replied, "{Yes I remember him wearing a time travel watch if you some how get it from him and go back to the part before you got fooled into going in the darkness of space and stop future Tobey's plan you should set everything to the way it was good luck.}" Wordgirl thought Oh great I have to flirt with Tobey again Wordgirl went back upstairs Tobey was now sleeping in his bed still wearing the watch. Wordgirl quietly went into Tobey's bed room and tried to get the watch off him when he woke up. Wordgirl was shocked then Tobey frowned and said, "What are you doing?" Wordgirl replied, "Uh…I just wanted to say good night." Tobey was again suspicious of her and said, "Then, Why were you trying to un-do my watch from my wrist?" Wordgirl said, "Uh….I also wanted to see what time it was." Tobey replied, "Well just leave my watch alone it is very special to me." Wordgirl went out of Tobey's bedroom and tried to think of another plan.

Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay time for chapter 4 and again I own nothing.

Does Wordgirl want to join Tobey or want to stop him?

After Wordgirl left Tobey's bedroom Tobey did an evil smile and went back to sleep. Wordgirl went to her own bedroom and went to sleep. The next morning Wordgirl felt refreshed and decided to try to take Tobey's watch again. So she snuck in his bedroom and tried to get the watch off his wrist. He woke up and said, "Good morning Wordgirl." Wordgirl gasped she said, "Uh….good morning sweetie" She kissed his head and she left his room. Tobey smirked and said, "That's what I thought." Wordgirl had a different idea she thought if I flirted with Tobey then maybe I could tick him into giving me his watch. She liked that idea. After a few hours Tobey was exhausted from barking out orders to everyone. He decided to sit on his chair again. Wordgirl thought Now's my chance so she walked over to him and massaged his shoulders again. She said, "Oh sweetie your so tense maybe you need to relax a little." Tobey was enjoying the massage Wordgirl was giving him. He replied, "Hmmm…..maybe your right yelling at people for 30 years straight nonstop has made me quite exhausted." Wordgirl replied, "Maybe we can go to someplace relaxing and chat." Tobey liked where this was going he said, "Alright How about we take a little dip in my Jacuzzi." Wordgirl whispered in his ear, "I'd like that." Tobey smiled and said, "Okay then just let me change into my swim trunks." He quickly headed to the bathroom to change. Wordgirl went to a different bathroom and changed into a bikini and put a red mask on her face. Then she headed outside to get in the Jacuzzi. She waited two minutes for Tobey to show up and to her surprise he was pretty hot. He was very skinny, he toke off his glasses, and his swim trucks were black, and he still wore his watch. He got in with her and said, "How do I look?" Wordgirl wanted to say hot, but said, "You look amazing." Wordgirl posed and said, "How do I look?" Tobey wanted to say hot, but instead he said, "You look absolutely beautiful." Wordgirl blushed a tiny bit, but she snapped of it she pulled Tobey and put him on her lap and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. Tobey wrapped his arm around her shoulders kissed her neck. She actually smiled and sighed. Tobey knew he had finally gotten her to like him. He thought if Wordgirl likes it here then she wont want to stop me and then she wont be willing to want to set everything to the way it was. He did an evil smile and continued to kiss her. Suddenly Huggy walked in and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe Wordgirl and Tobey were making out. Tobey was shocked that some one was looking. He yelled, "SERVANT!" The amazing rope guy showed up Tobey said, "Whoops wrong servant." The amazing rope guy begged, "PLEASE TOBEY CAN I DO THE JOB PLEASE?" Tobey rolled his eyes and said, "Fine go put him in the dungeon for 10 years."Wordgirl piped up and said, "Isn't that a little extreme sweetie?" Tobey sighed,"fine put him in there for a week." The amazing rope guy picked up Huggy and carried him he yelled, "{TRAITOR!}" Tobey turned around and said, "There happy?" Wordgirl said ,"I am now." She kissed Tobey's lips. Tobey smiled and said, "That's my girl." He kisses her lips.

Uh oh. Has she joined Tobey? Will the world ever be saved? Find out in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay chapter 5 and again I own nothing.

Does Huggy save the day or is it Wordgirl?

After a week in the palace dungeon Huggy finally got sent free and he was sent to his room. He thought Wordgirl had betrayed him for letting Tobey sending him to the dungeon, but then he thought she probably was just acting. He also knew he had to get that watch off Tobey. So he went to living room where he was shocked to see Wordgirl sleeping with Tobey on the couch. Huggy just ignored what he just saw and walked quietly up to Tobey and reached for the watch when Wordgirl woke up and saw Huggy trying to reach the watch. Wordgirl gasped and she tapped Tobey on the shoulder and he woke up "What?" Wordgirl pointed to Huggy. Tobey looked Huggy and got angry, "SERVANT!" The amazing rope guy shows up Tobey said, "Besides you." The amazing rope guy yelled, "Aw!" and left the room. Huggy said," {Come on Wordgirl help me out!}" Wordgirl said, "I'll take care of him sweetie." kisses his head. Wordgirl picked up Huggy and said, "I'll be right back." Wordgirl flew Huggy to his room and said, "Why did you do that? My boyfriend and I were trying to have moment." Huggy said, "{BOYFRIEND? What are talking about?}" Wordgirl sighed and said, "I'm sorry Huggy, but I fell in love with Tobey I'm on his side now so I let you off with this warning, but next time I'm not saving your monkey butt. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do." She flew upstairs and said, "Tobey, I love you." Tobey's eyes widen and he shouted, "YES! I KNEW IT!" He grabbed Wordgirl and kissed her again. Meanwhile Huggy was still trying to think of something else. Suddenly He got an idea he decided to find Dr. two brains lair and see if he had a spare time machine wrist watch. So he tried to escape the palace by heading to basement and got a motorcycle and burst through the wall and headed to two brains' lair. Suddenly Tobey's alarm went off again and the security camera showed Huggy escaping. Tobey said, "He's probably heading to Dr. Two Brains' lair to see if he has a spare time machine wrist watch and if he finds it then.." Wordgirl finished his sentence by saying,"….then we'll lose our power." Tobey frowned and said, "and we can't let that happen." Wordgirl kissed his cheek and said, "I'll stop him for you." Tobey hugged her and said, "Thank you sweetie. Now go!" She flew after Huggy. Tobey did an evil smile and did an evil chuckle, "Heh heh heh! Huggy doesn't have a chance now. I think I'll go and watch the fun." He grabbed some metal objects and made a jet pack and flew after Wordgirl.

Oh no. Will Huggy save the day? Find out in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Okay chapter 6 and again I own nothing.

The time warp

Huggy had finally made it to Dr. Two brains' lair and lucky for him there was a spare time machine wrist watch on the counter. He went to grab it when suddenly a yellow streak slapped his hand. Huggy was shocked that Wordgirl had turned to the dark side. Huggy quickly snatch the watch, but he slipped on some stinky cheese goop that was there for 32 years. And he accidentally dropped the watch and it flew through the air Wordgirl caught it. Tobey showed up and smiled and said, "Well done sweet heart now hand it over come on give it to me." Wordgirl looked at the watch and didn't know what to do half of her wanted to give it to Tobey the other half what to make things right. Tobey said, "Come sweetie give it to me." Huggy piped up saying, "{Wordgirl your not a villain you're a hero set things right please.}" Tobey yelled, "SILENCE YOU RODENT! Come on Wordgirl hand it to me." Suddenly Huggy tackled Wordgirl and she accidentally dropped the watch and it broke. Tobey smiled and said, "Ha! Huggy since you broke the wrist watch you can't fix the time stream MWAHAHA!" Suddenly everything started to rewind to the beginning. Adult Wordgirl saw her past self saying, "Are you serious? A parallel universe and all you can think about is the amount of cheese. You know what I'm going in!" Adult Wordgirl yelled, "STOP! IT'S A TRAP!" 10 year old Wordgirl froze and future Tobey came in and said, "How did you get here? This wasn't part of my plan. 10 year old Wordgirl just stood there and said, "Why did you stop me I was about to travel to a parallel universe?" Adult Wordgirl replied, "That's just it. It wasn't a parallel universe it was a portal to the darkness of space and you would have stayed there for 30 years if it wasn't for me." Future Tobey said, "Wait since she messed up my plan for the future does that mean you and I disappear?" Adult Wordgirl replied, "Yes, but before we do…" she snatch the time wrist watch from Future Tobey's arm and throws it into the portal and adjust it's machine "…..You will see this gadget at the end of time meaning never again and the portal vanishes. Suddenly Future Tobey and Future Wordgirl vanish. 10 year old Wordgirl just said, "That's enough weirdness for one day. Huggy agreed and the two of them took Dr. Two brains to jail and went home. 30 years later Tobey and Wordgirl get married and have a son named Theo, but that's a different story.

Hurray! Wordgirl stopped Tobey yet again and they have a happy ending together. Well this story is done I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
